Different is good
by green493
Summary: Sequel to 'Things are different.' Draco has been found and now he and Scorpius ease back into their lives by moving forward and changing their ways in order to live happier lives after all the anguish and pain that they had been through.


**This is a continuation of my story Things are different. It leaves off from Draco being found after he was captured and taken hostage by Lucius. This is just a quick one-shot to end off my story.**

Draco was allowed to leave the hospital a few days before school reopened. Scorpius moved back in with him into the Manor and they spent as much time as possible together. They both had fun redecorating the house completely as it just held to many painful memories. Draco even let Scorpius choose the colours, which left their living room with a horrendous mix of colours, but Draco found that he liked it. The house elves in particular were ecstatic about the change and the return of their masters. On the final day of the holidays, Scorpius reluctantly packed his bag, unwilling to leave his father just yet. Draco promised him that everything was fine now and that he would come watch his first quidditch game that term.

Things eased back to normal, and Scorpius was back on top of the class. Slytherin won the quidditch cup for the first time in nearly 20 years, his team now had a new found respect for him and didn't bother him. The other houses had stopped badgering him as well when they realized that he was friends with none other than the most famous people in the school. They still whispered and pointed whenever he walked passed, but Scorpius supposed that that would never stop, he had gotten used to it anyway.

Six years later, Scorpius was now quidditch captain and Head Boy along with Rose as Head Girl. They were both the brightest kids in their year group so it only seemed right. They still kept a healthy competition in class. They were usually tied but Scorpius beat her in Potions and Transfigurations, while she was wonderfully talented at Charms and Herbology. Scorpius would be retaking his apparition exam this year as he had failed the year before, he just couldn't manage it without splinching himself. After James had left school to join England's quidditch team, Scorpius persuaded Al to join the school quidditch team and they were surprised to find that he was rather talented as a beater. Rose refused to be left out and tried out again in their fifth year, only to be told she was too clumsy on the broom. The boys never let her live it down. His dad had sent him numerous letters, the latest ones complaining about how the mad Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Potter were trying to set him up with their single friends. Scorpius found the image to be extremely amusing, imagining his dad furiously bickering with the women whom he had grown to consider second mothers.

Scorpius and Rose had dated for a short while in their fourth and fifth year but had both agreed to remain friends after a brief dispute that threatened to end their friendship. Rose was now seeing a tall and tan Ravenclaw boy called Michael Carter. Al had had a string of girlfriends over the years but was now stuck to a beautiful girl in Gryffindor. Her name was Annabelle Smith and she had him wrapped around her little finger. Scorpius often made a whipping sound whenever he saw them together, to which Al ignored and continued to attend to his girl. Alfie himself had finally made it on the team permanently and not as a reserve. He had nervously told Scorpius that he was planning on asking Marina to marry him after he graduated. She was already working in the ministry as an International Wizarding Administrator and was currently out of the country. Scorpius had never been so happy in his life, he had taken Alfie out to celebrate in Hogsmead and they had returned completely wasted, with Rose screaming in their ears. As for Scorpius, he had never truly gotten over Rose. He just hoped that one day she would see how much she meant to him but until then, he was happy to carry on as his life was going. He had been offered several jobs due to his impeccable grades. Professor McGonagall had even told him that he was welcome to teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts if he was ever looking for a job. Scorpius decided that he would first take a year off to train to be an animagi. After much begging and pestering McGonagall had finally allowed Scorpius to stay on next year, to train with her. Scorpius was not sure what he wanted to do, the only thing he was certain of was that he definitely did not want to work at the Ministry. No matter what he chose to do he knew that with the support if his dad that everything would be just fine.

After all, things were different now.


End file.
